


nyc·to·pho·bi·a

by sspideys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, The End, kun is smol and sicheng finds him cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideys/pseuds/sspideys
Summary: All of a sudden, the lights disappear (and Kun panics).





	

Though he may seem like a strong, leader from the outside, Kun is (surprisingly) afraid of the dark. When a power outage hits, Kun immediately yells for Sicheng.

“Are you there?” Kun asks, rather urgently. He curls up into a ball on the couch, the whole world engulfed by darkness and black. And more black. 

  
  


Kun closes his eyes.

  
  


“Yes, I’m coming.” Sicheng shuffles his way to the living room so that Kun can clutch onto him. In the distance, thunder could be heard, rumbling angrily.

 

The two stay in this position for a while, with Kun pressing his cheek into Sicheng’s collarbone, trying to hide from the darkness by embracing the latter’s warmth. When they are cuddling like this, Sicheng finds the older male very cute, especially how Kun whimpers at the very slightest sound.

 

When the lights return, Sicheng comforts the other by pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Thanks. You know.. for doing this,”

Sicheng kisses his cheeks this time. “It’s nothing.” 

  
  



End file.
